Gaara's first love
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Gaara jatuh cinta?


Disclaimer:

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning:

**AU. OOC. Typo****(s). BL Gaje(s).**

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara itu pendiam.

Semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu Gaara itu cowok paling pendiam didunia. Bahkan saat mama Karura melahirkan Gaara, anak berambut merah itu gak nangis saking pendiamnya(?).

Gaara juga dikenal sebagai anak yang gak peduli pada orang lain dan apapun disekitarnya. Bahkan, ketika Naruto_teman sekelasnya ketabrak becak, ia malah memalingkan muka dan memasang wajah datar bak triplek yang bisa diartikan 'aku-tak-kenal-dia'.

Itulah Sabaku Gaara. Anak pendiam, gak pedulian, juara perkelahian, pintar gak ketulungan, pangeran impian satu sekolahan, dan bungsu kesayangan mama Karura.

Sekarang ia tengah menempuh pendidikan di salah satu _Senior High_ kebanggaan Konoha, _Konoha International School (KIS)_.

Mama Karura selalu manjain Gaara. Waktu anak pendiam itu ketahuan ikut tawuran, bukannya marah, mama malah ketawa bangga dan bilang anak kesayangannya udah beranjak dewasa. Sukses bikin papa, Temari, sama Kankuro geleng-geleng kepala.

Waktu kelas 2 _JHS_ dulu, Gaara pernah dipindahin dari sekolahnya, _Suna Junior High School_, gara-gara bikin kakak kelasnya masuk _UGD_. Soalnya, kakak kelas itu, menurut Gaara kurang ajar. Masa wajah gantengnya dikatai mirip panda gara-gara lingkaran hitam dibawah mata hasil penyakit _insomnia_ akut yang udah lama dideritanya.

Tapi uniknya, meski Gaara itu tidak pedulian, ia selalu nurut sama mama Karura. Mulai dari nganter mama belanja, bawain belanjaan mama yang gak sedikit, bahkan belanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam atas suruhan mama Karura. Padahal dirumahnya ada banyak pelayan yang ngaggur, tapi Gaara tetap melaksanakan titah sang ibunda.

Gaara udah 16 tahun. Ulang tahunnya kemarin dirayain besar-besaran sama keluarganya. Hadiahnya aja motor _Ducatti RR_ merah idaman Gaara. Maklum orang kaya, anak kesayangan pula.

Tapi, selama 16 tahun hidupnya, Gaara belum pernah ngerasain yang namanya jatuh cinta apalagi pacaran. Rekor terbaik di Konoha, gitu kata Naruto. Rekor jomblo maksudnya.

Rekor itu sebentar lagi bakal gak berlaku, diawali dengan keanehan dari seorang Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

Gaara adalah _masterpiece_ dari kumpulan orang ter_apatis_ didunia, gak bakalan heran jika ia gak tahu nama orang yang duduk didepannya dalam satu kelas yang sama.

Tapi belakangan ini, Naruto sadar, Gaara yang gak pedulian mulai berubah. Cowok yang biasanya _apatis_ dengan sekitarnya perlahan mulai menaruh perhatian pada suatu hal. Dan 'suatu hal' itu sukses bikin Naruto pengen nyebur empang terus cari dokter kejiwaan.

Naruto gak bodoh untuk tahu jika temannya selama lebih dari satu dasawarsa tengah jatuh cinta. Dan Gaara yang sedang jatuh cinta dirasa lebih _absurd_ dari pada ikan belajar renang.

Gaara tetaplah Gaara. Meski menurut Naruto ia tengah jatuh cinta, ia tetap aja gak ngerasa. Menurutnya, apa yang diomongin Naruto gak ilmiah dan cenderung mengada-ada.

Gaara hanya senang melihat seseorang, ia hanya merasa perlu melihat sosok itu setiap harinya. Seperti ia harus memberi makan Shukaku, kelinci piaraannya.

Seperti siang ini, Gaara tengah duduk ditepi lapangan bola, mengamati seorang pemuda dengan marga Hyuuga dibelakangnya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai mengamati orang yang berlabelkan nama Neji Hyuuga. Orang yang belakangan ini gak pernah lepas dari pandangan matanya.

Meski jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat dan pikirannya _blank_ seketika saat sosok Neji lewat didepannya, Gaara tetap enggan mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang merupakan salah satu petinggi dewan siswa.

Satu rahasia seorang Sabaku Gaara, ia bukan penganut _orientasi_ seksual yang wajar. Meski Gaara sendiri gak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi ketertarikannya pada Neji Hyuuga menjadi bukti nyata atas _orientasi_ seksualnya yang gak biasa.

Bahkan Naruto, sahabat baiknya yang _notabene_ seorang _gay_ terbuka gak tahu penyimpangan sahabatnya. Selama ini, Naruto pikir Gaara adalah orang yang _aseksual_ alias gak tertarik pada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan cinta.

Entah sejak kapan Neji Hyuuga bukan sekedar obyek yang sering dipandangi oleh sang bungsu kesayangan mama Karura, tapi udah berubah jadi obsesi seorang Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

Naruto lagi-lagi berdecak kesal ketika Gaara memaksanya mengikuti dua orang Hyuuga. Kegiatan yang menjurus pada penguntitan dan berpotensi pada sesuatu yang bertajuk _stalker_ yang sebenarnya bukan salah satu ciri khas seorang Gaara. Tapi, tentu saja Gaara ngebantah tuduhan Naruto dengan dalih bahwa ia penasaran dimana letak _pet shop_ tempat perawatan kelinci yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kediaman Hyuuga.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal saat mendengar alasan Gaara. Alasan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Sejak kapan Gaara jadi peduli dengan hewan piaraannya? Dan jalan kaki menuju tempat yang jaraknya lebih dari satu kilometer bukanlah gaya seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Ada satu hal lagi yang hari ini membuat Naruto nyaris ber-_spot_ jantung ria. Yaitu saat ia sadar bahwa sahabatnya gak ngeliat sosok kalem Hinata Hyuuga, yang sebelumnya ia kira berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Gaara. Tapi yang dilihat Gaara dari tadi justru Neji Hyuuga.

Sebenarnya dia senang, akhirnya Gaara bisa ngerasain yang namanya jatuh cinta dan mematahkan rekor jomblonya.

Namun, saat tahu obyek yang ngebikin sahabatnya berubah jadi _stalker_ dadakan adalah Neji Hyuuga yang dikenal sebagai wakil ketua dewan siswa paling lurus, taat aturan plus agama, salahkah jika Naruto ingin menyeret Gaara ke tempat psikiater untuk menormalkan otak sahabatnya yang kemungkinan tengah cedera?

.

.

Hari ini akhir pekan. Mama Karura yang tengah dilanda kebosanan akhirnya menyeret Gaara yang hari itu dirumah ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Gaara yang pada dasarnya gak bisa nolak ajakancoretpaksaan mama, cuma bisa nurut aja. Diajak muter-muter butik langganan mama yang jumlahnya emang gak bisa dibilang sedikit, menurut Gaara bisa menurunkan kadar ketampanannya(?).

Tapi toh Gaara gak bilang disuruh mama ngebawain kantong belanjaan yang jumlahnya berpotensi menyaingi banyaknya koleksi pakaian di butik kenamaan.

Diseret ngalor-ngidul gak jelas pun, dia hanya memasang _poker face_ andalannya. Emang bukan gayanya jika mudah meledak-ledak kayak tabung el-pi-ji warna hijau isi tiga kilo. Tapi siapa tahu, jika didalam hati pemuda yang akrab dengan julukan panda itu tengah asyik mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang satu-persatu tanpa terlewat.

Diujung acara belanja yang dapat dipastikan berujung menipiskan isi tabungan papa, Gaara ngelihat sesuatu yang cenderung bisa membangkitkan _libido_ remaja kelebihan _hormone_ tapi berpotensi menyulut sumbu kemarahancoretkecemburuan Gaara didekat toilet pria.

Sosok yang menurut Gaara perlu dilihat tiga kali sehari sejak sebulan yang lalu, tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang, bermata _onyx _tajam, dan punya keriput memanjang dari sebuah klan kenamaan berawalkan huruf U berakhiran huruf A.

Fakta baru, Neji Hyuuga gak selurus dan setaat yang dikatakan anak-anak disekolahnya. Gaara bisa menghela nafas lega karena cowok yang membuatnya tertarik juga _berorientasi_ tak beda jauh dengannya. Tapi, mengetahui jika Neji sudah punya seseorang, membuat sesuat dalam perut Gaara bergolak gak mengenakkan.

Meski setengah mati ia menyangkal menaruh hati pada sang Hyuuga, tapi nyatanya ia sakit hati melihat orang yang menurutnya menarik berciuman dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

.

.

Senin ini Gaara balik jadi Gaara yang sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih pendiam dan gak pedulian dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto bersorak kegirangan karena kegiatan menguntitnya akan segera tamat, sekaligus kebingungan karena tingkah ajaib sahabatnya yang berubah hanya dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari 24 jam.

Setelah menyelidiki dengan seksama selama satu minggu penuh tanpa jeda, akhirnya ia menyimpulkan satu hal.

Sabaku Gaara tengah mengalami sesuatu yang bernama kecewa karena seorang Neji Hyuuga. Dan hal itu terlihat jelas saat Gaara berpapasan dengan Neji atau saat melihatnya dalam radius lima meter, Gaara cenderung menghindar dan _atmosfer_ disekitarnya menjadi kelam.

Entah dari sumber mana Naruto mengetahuinya, tapi Gaara yang kecewa karena cinta alias patah hati berpotensi memperpendek usia orang-orang disekitarnya. Soalnya Gaara lebih sering menebar hawa mematikan dan _death glare_ kemana-mana, berujung dengan Naruto menobatkan Gaara sebagai orang nomor satu yang harus dihindari sejauh-jauhnya.

Bukan hanya itu, selama seminggu ini presentasi Gaara terlibat perkelahian, tawuran, dan balapan liar meningkat tajam.

Lebih dari selusin orang yang ia buat masuk _**Unit Gawat Darurat**_ dan udah gak terhitung berapa yang ia buat memar-memar. Surat panggilan ke orang tuapun hanya Gaara abaikan.

Dan hanya ada satu orang yang patut disalahkan atas perubahan Gaara yang mengerikan. Si wakil ketua dewan siswa yang setahun lebih tua dari Gaara, Neji Hyuuga.

.

.

Hari ini puncak dari perubahan cowok _apatis_ yang terkenal satu sekolahan.

Gaara datang kesekolah setelah istirahat makan siang. Naruto yang _notabene _udah kayak tangan kanan sang preman dadakan aja dibuat terheran-heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

Gimana enggak? Gaara datang dengan tampang awut-awutan dan seragam dipakai asal-asalan. Seolah emang gak peduli sama peraturan, anak itu menerobos masuk kedalam aula sekolah, dimana seluruh siswa tengah berkumpul untuk mendengar _orasi_ calon ketua dewan siswa.

Dan tak cukup dengan membuat semua orang terperangah dengan penampilan berandalannya, ia dengan cueknya naik ke atas panggung aula kemudian menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sebelumnya tengah berpidato.

Orang-orang yang berada di aula mendadak kehilangan kemampuan bicara.

Gaara emang gak peduli dengan tatapan seluruh manusia di aula yang sekarang tertuju padanya. Atensinya tercurahkan penuh kepada orang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia hanya menatap datar orang yang menjadi tujuannya. Perlahan ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka, sukses membuat gadis-gadis _fans_nya menahan nafas karena keseksiannya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi dan nada suara kelewat datar, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya _jawdrop _masal dengan ekspresi yang patut diabadikan.

Ekspresi paling parah adalah Neji. Ia seolah terhantam truk tepat dimuka. Sementara Gaara, si tersangka pernyataan cinta kelewat _fenomenal_ masih setia dengan _poker face_nya. Malah kini wajahnya terlihat lebih datar meski dihiasi dengan memar dibeberapa bagian.

Entah tadi memang benar pernyataan cinta atau hanya gurauan Sabaku Gaara, tapi keduanya tetaplah sesuatu yang sangat langka. Salahkan Gaara yang gak pandai dalam menyatakan perasaannya.

Setelah beberapa detik diam didepan aula, Gaara perlahan turun dari panggung dan meninggalkan aula seolah yang dilakukannya hanyalah jabat tangan biasa, menghiraukan berbagai macam ekspresi orang-orang hasil perbuatannya yang diluar batas logika.

Yang terpenting untuk Gaara, ia sudah menyatakan perasaan yang baru-baru ini disadarinya. Dan atas saran dari _nee-chan_ tercintanya untuk segera mengungkapkannya agar perasaannya lebih ringan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang obyek sasaran sudah punya seseorang yang dicinta.

Menurut Gaara mengatakan perasaan gak perlu jawaban dan respon. Asal sang obyek sudah tahu akan perasaannya, maka selesailah masalah.

Gaara keluar dari aula dengan senyum tipis dan aura kepuasan yang terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Layaknya telah memenangakan sebuah pertempuran maha dasyat.

Benar kata Naruto diawal. Gaara yang sedang jatuh cinta memang lebih _absurd_ dari ikan yang lupa caranya berenang kemudian tenggelam. Lebih aneh dari pocong yang belajar kayang kemudian sakit pinggang. Dan lebih gak masuk akal, karena saat Gaara jatuh cinta batas antara logika dan perasaan bisa menghilang seketika.

.

.

**Owari**


End file.
